An Archangel's bullets
by DarkSuperman
Summary: Shinobu has gone to study in America and discovers that the Californian city of Santa Monica has dark secret, this story is rated R becasue there will some gory viloence and at least on scene of attempted rape. As always R&R!
1. Default Chapter

            Shinobu had never been on a plane before in her life. And as she stared out the small viewing hole on the side of her 1st class seat, she felt terrified as she came face to face with the plane's reflection as it danced and distorted itself upon the shimmering surface of the Pacific Ocean.

 At that very moment, she had regretted having been convinced by both her parents and her beloved sempai to stay in the United States during the summer.  She had joined the overseas program over a year ago hopping that she would be selected to go while Keitaro was doing his six month study abroad program, but she had received the phone call six months too late. 

She was planning to turn down the invitation, but by some weird twist of fate, which ended with her panties atop Keitaro's head, her program invitation in his pocket and his body flying through the atmosphere at super sonic speed, from Motoko's and Naru's powerful attacks, she accepted the invitation and now found herself on a plane heading for the Californian coast and the LAX airport.

 Although part of her was sorry that she had left her friends and him behind, part of her danced at the excitement that coming to the United States brought. She was also happy about the tender kiss that Keitaro had giving her on the cheek the night before she left Japan as both sat alone on the roof. Her cheeks filled with blood as she remembered how warm Keitaro had felt as he pressed his lips against her soft face.  

"If only to get that one kiss, this trip has been very much worth it." Shinobu thought to herself as the pilot announced that they were making there final descent into the LAX airport.

            It had taken Shinobu nearly an hour to go from the LAX airport where she and the other students which had been selected for the program had been picked up, to the front of the school which was in the city of Santa Monica. A fact which pleased her very much because it was so close to the beach. Now as she stood at the front steps of the school she was amazed at how large the main building was. 

It was identical to the picture that she had seen in the brochure, it was a very large building, she supposed that measured anywhere from 40 to 45 feet in length and was 4 stories high. Even from where she was standing she could see through the windows of the many classrooms that were in session at the time. The building was painted a beautiful deep red, the windows edges were a shimmering gold color which sparkled like real gold as the rays of the sun hit there surface. 

The entrance of the building had been constructed in a large arch that reminded Shinobu of the entrance way to a Christian church. Even the two massive oak doors reminded her of a church. "This school was built almost 2 years ago here on Pico Boulevard, when our present board of directors bought the land which had previously been Santa Monica College, when it was forced to close because of lack of founds." The short, red-haired old woman told them as she led them to the front steps of the school.

  As the massive doors opened slowly Shinobu felt a swarm of butterflies suddenly take root in her stomach, this was going to be her home for the next 3 months and she was excited by the idea.

 "This is going to be your room, Ms. Maehara," said the same red-haired old woman which had given her the tour of the class rooms. The room were Shinobu was staying in was located directly behind the main building, and was one of the two buildings which housed the students rooms. 

Shinobu was told that she would be boarding with an American student, which would help find her classes and help in any way that she could. As Shinobu stepped into the room, she was once again very impressed with how luxurious the rooms were, the size of the room was at least the twice the size of her room at the Hinata Sou, the beds were at larger than she thought she would ever need, but she wasn't complaining.

 The beds which were in one corner of the room, was only one of the things that she found interesting about the room. The dark red carpets were spotless, and wondered if the school had its own cleaning crew or something. In the opposite corner of the room, against the light peach painted wall was a very large television set, that was turned to a channel, which seemed to be airing a news broadcast but she couldn't understand the language that was being spoken. Unsure which of the bed were hers she placed her luggage on the ground beside her and continues to look around the room. 

Two massive oak drawers were placed on the sides of each bed. Again Shinobu wondered if she would ever need that much room, but she wasn't one t look a gift horse in the mouth. "Hey, so you're the new girl." Comes a voice from right beside, she turns to meet the voice and finds a young woman no older than she, her young slender, tanned body wrapped in a towel along with her hair standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

  Her bright silver eyes catch Shinobu by surprise. Sensing Shinobu apprehension, the young girl steps forward and extends her hand. "The name is Jessica Crimson, but you can call me Jess." Her voice is sweet and innocent, it eases Shinobu's anxiety. 

" Hi my name is Shinobu Maehara, nice to eat you." Shinobu bows, blushing slightly as she did. "I think you mean meet you, Shinobu." Jess laughs as she unwraps her fiery red hair from its towel. "I'm so sorry!" Shinobu apologizes, her face glowing red like an apple.

 "Hey don't worry about it." Jess says as she slips into a pair of bright pink shorts and a large white shirt. As Jess changes Shinobu merely looks on, much too embarrassed to do or say anything. Once again Jess breaks the silence "Hey kid it's kind of late, and we have school in the morning, you could sleep on that bed." She points to the bed nearest to Shinobu. 

"Yes, thank you very much." Shinobu bows as she prepares herself for bed. A few minutes later as both girls lie in there beds, Jess strikes up another conversion. "Hey, so how old are you?" she asks hopping that she hasn't woken up her sleeping guest. "I'm sixteen." Shinobu answers in small voice after a few moments of silence. "That's cool, I'm the same age, which means tomorrow were going to have the same classes." Jessica answers, as her voice trials off and both girls slip away into their own version of wonderland. 

            In the morning, classes come and go easily enough. Shinobu finds most of her classes to be very easy and that the students are learning material that she has learned years ago. After lunch, both she and Jess proceed to their Chemistry class, making grievous errors as they try to speak each others' language. 

Just like in the other classes Shinobu finds the material an overview of something that she has already learned. But in this class every time that she looks up from her desk she finds that her teacher is giving her a very odd look, and being Shinobu know nothing but to smile and giggle nervously. 

One more then one occasion, it looks as though the teacher were trying to have a peek up her very short gray skirt, but Shinobu quickly shakes off the feelings, reassuring herself that it is only her imagination. 

The teacher, a man by the name if Jose Guerra, is a tiny man with a smooth bubble of a head, and eyes that seem to pop out far too much out of his head, his face and body are ugly and distorted, he is weaklings among weaklings he is bony and extremely under weight and strangely pale, and the looks which she gives Shinobu run shivers up the young girl's spine.

  Unknown to the young girl though, Jose has been very successful and trying to look up the girls' skirts, and sits behind the desk for the entirety of the class because of the obvious excitement that he has enjoyed from his glimpses of there white cotton panties.

 At the end of the day both girls sit in the school's large cafeteria and laugh at the things which have happened during the day.  "The teacher in Chemistry class was giving some very weird looks." Shinobu comments in between there burst of laughter. "He was looking at your underwear." Jess answers without so much as flinching.

 At hearing that her suspicions were entirely correct, Shinobu becomes as red as a cherry and tries desperately to make her skirt longer as she tugs on it. Sensing that Shinobu is less then happy with her revelation, Jessica tries to comfort her new found friend.

 "Don't worry about it, he does that to all the girls, he's just a major pervert" Shinobu finds little solace in that fact, and wishes that Motoko could be here to slice the man in half with one of her powerful kendo attacks. "It's okay." Shinobu assures her, but Jess knows that she's lying but decides that it would be best just to leave it at that.

 That night Shinobu found herself very much alone in the room, Jess had gone to visit her family for the weekend and even though she invited Shinobu to come and join her, it was understood by both that Shinobu wanted to be alone for a while.

 As she lay there in bed, still wearing the school uniform from the day's classes she regretted having said no to Jessica's invitation. Although Shinobu had never been the most social of people her beloved Sempai had taught her long ago than having a friend was not a bad thing. 

"Well might as well get to bed." She told herself, as she looked out the window and noticed that the full moon was already very high in the sky, and the school was very strict about the curfew that they set for the students, and every once in a while she could hear someone walking up and down the halls to make sure that everyone was indeed asleep. 

As Shinobu undressed she folded her clothes neatly and placed on the top of her draw, knowing that she was going to have to wash them over the two day weekend, another thing which Shinobu found very strange about American Schools, so that they would be clean for her return to classes on Monday.

As Shinobu sat on her bed wearing nothing more than a simple white bra and panties brushing her hair lightly with her comb, her thoughts began to wonder towards home and what everyone was up to. Her thoughts focused on the actions of Keitaro, and even though he was already married to Naru, Shinobu still liked to dream that there was a chance between her and her Sempai. 

Especially now that she had grown into such a beautiful young woman, she laughed as she remembered the first time that she had met Keitaro and how he had managed to show her a side of him that she would not mind seeing again. 

She had even managed to find a pair of underwear with a large teddy bear stamped on the back end, like the ones Keitaro had managed to steal from her during her 14th birthday. She could not help but laugh even harder as she suddenly remembered that she was wearing those same pair of panties and that moment. 

Unfortunately Shinobu's laughter was short lived, because she was startled to silence as a very large thud came from the window at the far end of the room. Quickly covering herself with a towel, she rose from the bed very startled, wondering what could have made such a large noise.

 Making her way slowly towards the window Shinobu was once again startled by the large thud at the window, but because of the pitch black night outside she fails to see what is making the noise.

 Mustering all the courage that she can, she made her way to the window and even managed to open it, as a large gust of wind blew in and effectively removed the towel which she had wrapped around her delicate young frame.

 "I'm so glad that you let me in" came a slither of a voice from somewhere behind her. Shinobu quickly turned around, to find that the same Chemistry teacher who had taken a peek at her panties during class was now standing in her room, with a very large smile on his face. 

"I see that you saved me the trouble of removing that pesky little uniform of yours." The teacher continues as his eyes drift up and down Shinobu's nearly naked body. Shinobu suddenly realized the teacher's intentions with a gasp and desperately tries to finds a way to escape.         

* Here it is people my second attempt at a Love Hina Fan fiction, hope that you like and as always R&R, Au reviour, and it may be a few day until I post the next chapter  since I may be leaving the country for business*


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no way out of this room, I'm afraid." Jose laughs, sending shivers up the young girl's spine. "I'll. I'll scream" she struggles to say as tears of fear start to run down her face. Now she truly regrets having accepted having made the trip alone, no Keitaro to save her this time.

 Shinobu closes her eyes tight, hoping that when she opens them, she will find that it has been nothing more than dream and she will wake in her home to the protection of her friends and the loving eyes of her Sempai. But as Shinobu slowly re-opens her eyes, that very same teacher is still standing at the doorway of her room. What she thought was a dream was indeed a very real nightmare. 

"No! Don't touch me!" Shinobu screams, hoping with all her heart that someone would hear her. "You can't scream all you want, you tight little tart, but no one is going to hear you scream." Jose laughs as he taps the wall beside him, "These rooms are sound proof, a little addition that I find very useful for my little trips." He adds as he closes the gap between he and Shinobu who now sits huddled in one corner of the room her knees held up to her chin, her eyes clenched tight hoping that this nightmare would end.

  "Ah, is the little baby afraid?" laughs Jose as he kneels next to Shinobu's leg and begins to lick it with his tongue, "Don't worry baby I'll make this nice and slow." He said as he continues, "No!" Shinobu yelled as she desperately tried to remove Jose as he tried to remove her panties by any means needed.

"Give me a little peak bitch!" he screamed as he continued to try and remove her underwear as she kicked and screamed every step of the way. "I think the little lady said to stop, asswipe." Jose feels the ice cold barrel of a gun as it is pined against his temple, and freezes with utter fear not knowing how to react.

 "How the hell did you know that I was in here?" Jose asks to the unknown figure holding the gun to his temple. "Let just say that I have a nose for things like you." He answers flatly his deep voice booming throughout the room. "I want you to get up slowly, or you may find your brains redecorating the walls." The lone figure continues, as Jose obeys without so much as a word.

 Now both Jose and the mysterious man are standing tall, as Jose looks up at the man several inches taller that he, his eyes grow in utter disbelief, he knows who this man is, and he is going to take him down.  

"You!" Jose hisses as he slumps his body down into a crouch, opening his mouth in a wild snarl, revealing a set of unusually large canines. "You're going to pay for what you did to the others Archangel!" Jose growls as he launches himself at the mysterious youth in the long black trench coat and the dark red glasses. 

Moving with much more speed than the creature, the Archangel moves swiftly out of the line of Jose's attack, slamming him into the ground with one powerful punch of his fist. Jose now finds himself staring down the barrel of the Archangel's large sliver revolver. Jose can smell the traces of silver left as the bullet screamed down the 15 inch barrel of the gun, Jose knows that this is the very same gun killed his bothers and sisters.

 "Time to join your friends in hell vampire." Archangel says flatly, as the large click of the cocking revolver echoes amongst the sound proof room. "Please, man, don't kill me, look you can keep the girl if you want just don't kill me." Jose pleads with the Archangel. 

Across the room, Shinobu still shivers with fear, as she feels the piercing silver eyes of the man with the revolver fall upon her. Shinobu tries to hide from his gaze, but as she stares into his eyes, he does not see the same lust and death that she saw in Jose's eyes.

In the stranger eyes, she sees only the great sorrow that comes from loosing the ones you love, and Shinobu knows that no harm will come to her that night. She cannot help but blush at the stranger, which Jose has named Archangel. Yes, Shinobu thinks, my very own guardian angel.

Jose continues to plead with the Archangel as he turns his face to look at Shinobu,  Jose smiles thinking that he has prolonged his life a little longer. "Sorry, I don't bargain with traitors." The Archangel answers an immense anger betrayed in his voice.

 A large boom shakes the room as the Archangel pulls the trigger and splatters Jose's blood and gray matter all over the wall. Removing a small bottle from his jacket, the Archangel begins to bathe both the body of the once living vampire, known simply as Jose and the blood stains that his exploded head has created with the water that he holds inside. 

Both the body and the blood stains begin to instantly disappear as they are bathe with the liquid until there is nothing left of the gruesome death that took place here only moments ago.

 Looking down at Shinobu, the Archangel smiles a warm inviting smile at the young girl, which fills her with assurance that everything is going to be all right. "Do me a favor and lock the windows next time you hear something." the Archangel speaks, his Japanese flawless, in a low soothing voice, that once again fills Shinobu with a overpowering sense of safety, which she cannot ignore.

 "Well see you around, mon petit." He ushers slowly as he walks into one of the many shadows which has filled the room and almost seems to melt into it. Snapping herself back into action, she rushes to turn on the lights, but when she does, her mysterious savior is no where to be seen, her only companion is the warm summer's breeze that enters through the still opened window. 

Shinobu walks over to the window, and cannot help but smile as she glances down and spies a young man walking away from her building, his long black trench coat dancing with the wind. Closing her window, Shinobu climbs into bed, not bothering to put on her pajamas and is asleep before her head touches the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

            The following morning Shinobu is awoken by the familiar voice of her friend Jessica. "Do you make it a habit of sleeping in your underwear?" Jessica teases her as she sits on Shinobu's bed, Shinobu finds her self blushing at the predicament that she has gotten herself into and scrambles into the bathroom in order to shower and dress. 

Jessica lets out a laugh as she notices the large brown bear's face which dances seductively as Shinobu runs into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Shinobu finds herself sitting at a table in the front of a Starbuck's seeping coffee, on Santa Monica's world famous 3rd street promenade.

 "I thought that you were going to spend the entire weekend with your family?" Shinobu asks, as she sips her coffee, something which she finds bitter and strong, but still she drinks it. "Yeah, that got boring fast, so I left and now I'm hanging out with my new friend." Jessica answers as she takes a large sip of her string black coffee. "Man, I love this damn stuff!" Jessica comments as she gulps down the strong black brew.

 "I prefer tea." Shinobu comments of hand, as she scans the surrounding area. "Yeah, that and teddy bear panties." Jessica giggles, Shinobu blushes but her eyes continue to roam up and down the streets.  Shinobu stare stops cold on one man in particular. She cannot believe what she sees before her, she even finds herself rubbing her eyes just to reassure herself that her mind is not playing tricks with her. 

Exactly across the street, slowly enjoying taking puffs of the small cigarette that lies limply between his lips, and reading the current version of the Los Angeles Times is the same man that was in her bedroom the night before. She can had almost convinced herself that it had all been a very bad dream, that it had nothing more than a nightmare, but now as she saw those same piercing silver eyes as they zoom over the tiny black letters of the newspaper she could not deny that what had happened was very much real, and that he had been her savior.

 "If you stare any harder, your eyeballs may come out." Jessica speaks breaking Shinobu's deep train of thought, Shinobu blushes as she suddenly realizes that she has been caught staring at a man that she does not know. "He's kind of cute though, let's go talk to him." Jessica giggles as she rises from her chair quickly and tugs on Shinobu's arms urging her to join in. 

"Ah…I don't know." Shinobu stammers as she tries to remain firmly on the chair. "I promise, it's going to be fun!" Jessica continues to giggle as she pulls on Shinobu's arm that much harder. Finally Shinobu gives in to Jessica's pleas and rises from her seat slowly, her face as read a cherry from embarrassment. Once again she wished that Keitaro or Motoko, or even Naru were here to protect her.

As Jessica and Shinobu get closer and closer to where the stranger is still slowly taking small puffs of his cigarette, the small voice in the back of Shinobu's head screams at her to turn back, but before she has the chance to utter her concerns, Jessica opens her mouth and shouts at the man who is now only a few feet away from where they stand. "Hey tall dark and gloomy, don't you know that smoking is bad for your health." She giggles as both she and Shinobu arrive at the table.

 Not waiting for the stranger to answer, Jessica sits herself at the seat next to him, and once again speaks to him. "So what's up chicken butt?" Jessica giggles as she gives a small playful slap on the stranger's shoulder. Shinobu is in utter shock, she had heard that American girls were more open, but this was far beyond anything that she had ever imagined. 

Shinobu simply stands there, completely awestruck at the things that her new found friend was doing and saying to a perfect stranger. After a few moments of Jessica's constant questions and groupings the stranger lifts his face from behind the newspaper.

 Shinobu is taken aback once again, he can't be more than 20 yrs, old, yet the large dark rings around his cloudy silver eyes tell of a lifetime of sorrow and pain. His light brown skin is riddled with tiny scars, from what, Shinobu would rather not think about. "I hoped that you would go away if I ignored you, Jess, but since that doesn't seem to be working, what's so important that you had to bother me on my day off." The stranger flashes a lopsided grin to Jessica, which she instantly returns, rising from her chair in sheer delight.

 "I want you to meet someone!" she giggles as she throws her arms around the unsuspecting Shinobu. "Shinobu, meet Michael Angelus, the head of our school's security." Turning to Michael who has already risen from the table, "Michael, meet Shinobu Maehara exchange student from Japan." She giggles. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Shinobu bows, blushing greatly as she does so, her English suddenly becoming extremely accented.

 "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Michael returns her bow, his Japanese as flawless as before.  "Hey you never told, me that you spoke Japanese." Jessica pouts as she takes a mock swing at Michael face. Michael only smiles at the much smaller girl, "You never asked." He answers smiling.

Shinobu notes that Michael is a giant of a man standing at least six feet tall, his body slender yet very muscular, he does not wear his long black trench coat this day, but wears a pair of black slacks and an equally black dress shirt. His dark red sun glasses hang neatly from the shirt's pocket. "So this is Shinobu Maehara, I have been looking for you." He smiles to Shinobu as he places his hand lightly into his shirt pocket and removes a small letter, handing in Shinobu.

 Shinobu blushes, as Michael hands her the letter, and becomes very excited when she sees that her name has been written in Keitaro's unique handwriting. She can almost imagine Naru as she sends Keitaro far into orbit, for writing her name like that, she cannot help but giggle as she thinks this. "It seems that our young friend here is physic or something, she hasn't opened the letter yet and already she is laughing, I'm amazed." Michael comments as he looks down at the giggling Shinobu.

 Shinobu instantly stops her giggling, blushes and open the letter quickly, hoping not to draw anymore attention to her self. Shinobu tries hard not to let the surprise that comes to her from reading the letter that Keitaro has written not become to obvious on her face, but as hard as she tries she cannot accomplish this. 

 "Looks like Shinobu received some very good news!" giggles Jessica as she jumps around for no reason whatsoever, something which reminds Shinobu very much of her good friend Su who although is older than she, acts like a little child, and she is strangely comforted by the fact that she has meet someone like Jessica so far from her home. Shinobu can no longer contain her excitement, as she speaks.  "There coming today, there coming today." She screams happily, and soon stops her gleeful display as both Michael and Jessica flash her questioning looks.

"Um.. sorry..!" she bows, blushing brightly. "My friends Keitaro Urishima and Motoko Aoyama are coming from Japan to visit me today." She answers a large smile erupting upon her face as she does so. "There planning to meet at the school or something?" Michael asks after a few moments of thinking the situation over in his head.

 "No I'm supposed meet them at the airport." Shinobu gasps as she realizes what she had just said. "The letter said that there plane would be landing around, 3:00 pm." Shinobu says the tears welling up in her eyes. "Well it's already 2:30; I hope that you can fly." Jessica answers seriously for a moment.

 Shinobu is on the verge of crying, she can think of no way that she can get to the airport in time to meet her beloved Sempai and Motoko.  "Michael can take us he has a car!" Jessica screams, "Hey, aren't you assuming that I want to take to the airport?" Michael asks as Shinobu tries to hold back the tears which have begun to blur her vision.

 "Whoa, chica, you don't have to cry, I was only kidding." Michael says as he wipes a lone tear from Shinobu delicate cheek. Shinobu's face instantly lights up as she realizes that she will be able to see her friends after all, blushing brightly from Michael's touch. 

"Let's go ladies, before I change my mind" he laughs as he leads the two young girls towards the mall parking lot to where his car is parked. In a few minutes all three are in Michael's black, 1978, Z-28 Camaro, zooming down the 405 freeway with unbelievable speed.

 Shinobu can't help smile as she sits in the back seat of the car watching the other cars fly by. She was hoping that Keitaro would come, and somehow even though he was a married man he had managed to not disappoint her.

 It took about twenty minutes to find the terminal that the Motoko and Keitaro were leaving from, partly for the reason that neither Shinobu nor Michael could make out Keitaro's sad attempt at writing. "What did this guy do, write with his feet!" Michael says frustrated after a few minutes of hopelessly looking at the paper before him.

 "Actually I think it would neater if he wrote with his feet." Shinobu giggles, placing her hand delicately over her mouth. "Hey, I heard that!" comes a familiar voice, from somewhere behind Shinobu, his English is thickly accented but his message is understood nonetheless. 

Shinobu turns around, and her face glows with delight as she encounters both Motoko and Keitaro there hands full of luggage and huge smiles across there faces. Shinobu can no longer contain her excitement, she runs towards Keitaro, her arms outstretched and tears of joy running down her face. Keitaro instantly drops his luggage, and takes the crying Shinobu into his arms and places a loving kiss upon the young girl's cheek.

 "Damn Keitaro!" Motoko says in a tired voice. "If that's all I needed to do to get a kiss from you, I would have done it long ago!" she laughs, as she too embraces the young Shinobu. Removing the tears from her cheeks, Shinobu quickly turns and faces Michael and Jessica, who stand around like two children which have lost there way. "Oh..sorry! Keitaro, Motoko I would like you to meet my roommate Jessica Crimson and the school's head of security Mr. Michael Angelus, he gave me a ride to the airport just now." She says introducing her new friends to her old ones.

  "Heya, you got any food in there?" Jessica asks hopeful that the answer could be yes, "Is food all you thing about, Jess, don't you eat enough food from the school cafeteria?" Michael laughs, as both Motoko and Keitaro think how this new American girl reminds them so much of the young princess Su, down to her cravings for food. 

Sensing the silence that is beginning to grow around the group, Michael quickly breaks the silence. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Michael bows speaking to them in Japanese. "Wow, your Japanese is great!" Keitaro says quite impressed by Michael's knowledge of his language. "Now if only you could speak English as well as he speaks Japanese." Motoko mocks Keitaro as he places a loving hand upon his shoulder.

 Michael cannot help but laugh at this. Motoko gives Michael a vicious stare, taking his laughter to be an insult against her. "Don't you dare laugh at me or Keitaro!" she screams angrily, taking a swing directly at the taller man's head. Michael grasps Motoko's fist in his own, as if her attack was nothing more that the slap of a child. " I meant to offence, Aoyama-san, I was laughing out of jealousy, because it seems that Urishima-san is quiet the lady's man, if he is able to make such radiant and gorgeous creatures as you and the young Meahara-san swoon over him so easily." He answers in a calmed voice, realizing her hand, and flashing a lopsided grin. 

Keitaro, Motoko, and Shinobu, all find themselves blushing at Michaels' comments. "Well, he's an idiot, clumsy and a pervert, not to mentioned married, but we love him anyway." Motoko smiles back at Michael. Keitaro glows even brighter with Motoko's comment. "Hey, people no offense, but do you mind speaking in English I have no idea what you people are saying." Jessica screams in frustration at being held out of there conversation. 

"Okay, Okay." Michael pats the young Jessica on the head his speech returning to English as she asked, "Hey, you must be hungry, how about we go to this great burger place that I know around here, my treat." Michael smiles at the group and they all accept not wanting to offend him.

 So they get into his car, which has suddenly become much more cramped they head to have some lunch. It is isn't until late afternoon that the group finally finds they way back home, dropping off Motoko and Keitaro at there Hotel, promising to return tomorrow in the morning to continue there sight seeing adventure, Shinobu, Jessica and Michael head back to the school grounds. 

"Aren't we going to get into trouble for being out this late?" Shinobu asks in a worried voice, as Michael pulls into the parking lot. "Don't worry about, you were with me, and who would be a better bodyguard than the head of the school's security?" Michael comments as he helps both Shinobu and Jessica out of the car. 

 "Yeah, that's the greatest excuse that I never thought of!" Jessica laughs as she skips off towards her dorm room, leaving Shinobu alone with Michael in the darkened parking lot. "Meahara-san we need to talk." Michael voice has taken on a very serious tone, which frightens Shinobu.

 "About?" she asks weakly, as Michael slowly removes a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lights, taking a large huff of the cigarette before he continues to speak.  "About what happened last night." Michael says slowly as the smoke begins to leave his nostrils like a slow winding snake leaving its burrow.

 At hearing this Shinobu stops dead in her tracks, she had almost convinced herself that it had only been a nightmare, but when she heard Michael utters those words she could no longer deny herself the truth, something horrible had happened back in that room and he had saved her from it.

 "Look kid, I know that you don't want to hear this, but last night did happen it wasn't a bad dream, that asshole Jose tried to rape you." Michael says taking another long puff of his cigarette. "What was he though?" Shinobu asks, terrified about hearing the answer but curious to now it all the same.

 "He was a vampire, plain and simple, he was hungry and he thought that you would make a tender morsel." Michael answers without so much as looking at Shinobu. Shinobu cannot believe the things that he is saying, what he says can't be true she thinks to herself, yet somewhere deep inside her, she knows that he is telling the truth and decides to believe him for reasons which she cannot truly understand herself.

 "Look, Meahara-san I know that this is a lot of for you too swallow but it's true, I wish I could have stopped him before he had entered the room, that way you would have been spared all this." Michael says clearly blaming himself for what happened to the young girl.

 "It wasn't you fault, but how did you know that he was in there in the first place, or that he was a vampire for that matter?" Shinobu asks him after a few minutes silence. "I've been tracking him and the rest of his clan for some time know, I managed to track him and the other two here to Santa Monica, when I found out that he had become a teacher, I quickly got a job here myself, so that I could kill him more easily." Michael answers his voice still very serious and cold.

 "Are you some kind of vampire hunter or something?" Shinobu asks, accepting the story which he has told her. "No Maehara-san, I'm just a guy out for revenge." Michael says as they step out of the parking at into the night. "Look Maehara-san I really want you to know is that what happened do you last night won't ever happen again, I promise you that, I won't rest until I have all there heads mounted on my wall." Michael says, his anger which he felt betrayed in his voice. 

"You should go to bed now it's getting kind of late and you have to get up early, to go visit your friends." Michael smiles at her, making Shinobu blush brightly.  She begins to make her way quickly towards her dorm. "Will you join us too?" Shinobu turns and asks Michael. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Meahara-san." He answers smiling, "Please call me Shinobu." She replies with a smile. 

"As you wish, Shinobu-san." He answers, dropping his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it with one large black boot. 

AN: Sorry about taking so long to add another chapter to the story, I have very busy as of late, I hope that you all enjoy it and I thanks to Baka-Alaskan for all the great reviews, hopefully I won't this long in uploading the next chapter, later!   


End file.
